


Brian’s All About That Bass…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jib-Jab Cartoon, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Jib-Jab cartoon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian’s All About That Bass…

Brian’s All About That Bass... 

From the bottom to the top!  
Because the boys like a little more booty to hold at night…

http://www.jibjab.com/view/23cbh5kwTCKJDnJ1OPW4DA

Go to Link and Enjoy…

 

_I admit, I’m kind of addicted to making these Jib-Jab cartoons…_


End file.
